Eggsladdin Part 2 - Eggs on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"
Cast appearance: *Peddler - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Gazeem the Thief - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Jafar - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Iago - Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Aladdin - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Razoul - Hans (Frozen) *Razoul's Guards - Royal Guards (Frozen) *Woman at the Window - Elsa (Frozen) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Astrid Hofferson (How to Your Train Dragon), Merida (Brave) and Rapunzel (Tangled) *Abu - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning) *Necklace Man and Woman - Principal Willoughby and Ms. Winfred Fowl (Jimmy Neutron) *Fat Ugly Lady - Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) Transcripts *(Eggs Running Clip) *Hans/Razoul: Stop, thief! I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat! *Eggs/Aladdin: All this for a loaf of bread? Whoa! Oh! Whoa! Whoa! *Elsa/Woman at the Window: (Screams) *Eggs/Aladdin: (Groaning) *Hans/Razoul: There he is! *Royal Guard 1: You won't get away so easy! *Eggs/Aladdin: You think that was easy? *Astrid Hofferson, Merida and Rapunzel/Ladies Laughing at Aladdin: (Laughing) *Hans/Razoul: You two, over that way, and you, with me. We'll find him. *Eggs/Aladdin: Morning, ladies. *Rapunzel: Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Eggs? *Eggs/Aladdin: Trouble? No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught-- *Hans/Razoul: Gotcha. *Eggs/Aladdin: I'm in trouble! *Hans/Razoul: And this time-- *Squeaks the Squrriel/Abu: (Squeaking) *Eggs/Aladdin: Perfect timing, Squeaks! *Squeaks the Squrriel/Abu: Hello! *Eggs/Aladdin: Come on, let's get outta here! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline One swing ahead of the sword I steal only what I can't afford That's everything! One jump ahead of the lawmen That's all, and that's no joke These guys don't appreciate I'm broke! *Royal Guards/Razoul's Guards (singing): Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): Just a little snack, guys! *Royal Guards/Razoul's Guards (singing): Rip him open, take it back guys! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): I can take a hint, gotta face the facts You're my only friend, Squeaks! *Ariel's Sister/Three Balcony Harem Girls (singing): Who?!? Oh, it's sad Eggs' hit the bottom He's become a one-man rise in crime *Queen Athena/Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother (singing): I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Tell you all about it when I got the time! One jump ahead of the slowpokes One skip ahead of my doom Next time gonna use a nom de plume. '' *Royal Guard 1: There he is. *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): ''One jump ahead of the hitmen One hit ahead of the flock I think I'll take a stroll around the block. *Principal Willoughby/Necklace Man and Woman: Stop, thief! Vandal! *Eggs/Aladdin: Squeaks! *Ms. Winfred Fowl/Woman: Scandal! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): Let's not be too hasty *Aunt Pristine Figg/Fat Ugly Lady (singing): Still I think he's rather tasty *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat Otherwise we'd get along! *Royal Guards/Razoul's Guards (singing): Wrong *Hans/Razoul: Get him! *(Hans and Royal Guards Fights Clip) *(Image of squeaks with sword.png) *Royal Guard: He's got a sword! *(Image of squeaks with sword.png) *Hans/Razoul: You idiot-- we've ALL got swords!! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): One jump ahead of the hoofbeats! *Crowd: Vandal! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): One hop ahead of the hump! *Crowd: Street rat! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): One trick ahead of disaster *Crowd: Scoundrel! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): They're quick--but I'm much faster *Crowd: Take that! *Eggs/Aladdin (singing): Here goes, better throw my hand in Wish me happy landin' All I gotta do is jump! Gallery squeaks with sword.png Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Boxtrolls (2014) *Frozen (2013) *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Brave (2012) *Tangled (2010) *Wabbit (2015) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts